1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a mounting apparatus for readily attaching a data storage device in the enclosure.
2. Related Art
A typical personal computer comprises data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive and a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive. Conventionally, the data storage devices are attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure using screws. A tool such as screwdriver is required to fasten the screws, and to unfasten the screws when removing the data storage devices. These fastening and unfastening operations are laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, even careful operators may cause the tool to slip, or may drop screws. When this happens, other internal components of the computer are liable to be damaged.
Various solutions have been devised to overcome the problems inherent in screw-type drive attachment means. One popular solution is to attach slide rails to opposite sides of the data storage device, and incorporate complementary guiding rails in the computer chassis. Said rails allow the computer drive to be slid into the chassis and then locked in place. Typical examples of this solution are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,949, 5,801,920, 5,734,557, 5,599,080, 5,595,501 and 5,262,923, and in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 79209891, 81207129, 82202204 and 82207667. However, none of these solutions eliminates the need for screws, because screws are still required to attach the slide rails to the data storage device.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus for easy and convenient installation or removal of data storage devices into or from a computer enclosure without screws.
To achieve the above object, a data storage device mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a drive bracket mounted to a chassis of a computer, and a cover for attaching to the drive bracket. The drive bracket comprises a bottom plate, a first side plate, and an opposite second side plate. The first side plate defines a pair of engaging slots in a top portion thereof, and comprises a pair of positioning pins engaging in positioning holes of one side of a data storage device. The second side plate comprises three evenly spaced locating flanges extending perpendicularly therefrom, and defines a plurality of locating holes. The cover comprises a main body having a first edge portion and an opposite second edge portion. The first edge portion of the main body comprises a pair of engaging latches defining a wedge-shaped catch at a free end thereof. The engaging latches are for engaging in the engaging slots of the first side plate of the drive bracket respectively. The second edge portion of the main body comprises three evenly spaced tabs depend from a free edge thereof. Each tab defines a locating slot for receiving one corresponding locating flange of the second side plate. Two endmost of the tabs inwardly form a pair of locating posts extending through the locating holes of the drive bracket and engaging in positioning holes of an opposite side of the data storage device. The first and second side plates of the drive bracket comprise a plurality of first tongues urging said sides of the data storage device. The data storage device is supported on the bottom plate of the drive bracket. The main body of the cover comprises a plurality of second tongues urging a top of the data storage device. The data storage device is thereby securely retained in the mounting apparatus.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: